


Remus Wrocks: Howl at the Moon

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Remus and Sirius experimented with sex didn't go so well for them. Written for LMoM 2009.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remus Wrocks: Howl at the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Discussion of aspects of sex by underage characters in flashback
> 
> Disclaimer: This world and its characters do not belong to me in any way. I in no way profit from this.
> 
> Challenge: Lusty Month of May 2009
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is a special year for me—my fifth attempt at LMOM! So I decided this time around to celebrate by choosing some of my favorite WRock songs and writing fics inspired by some of their lyrics.

Remus Lupin, it's your last chance  
To join the party in my pants  
~’Howl at the Moon’ by The Moaning Myrtles

Remus John Lupin was getting old. One glass of wine with dinner had been nice. A second glass to polish off dinner and accompany the taste of the scrumptious, chocolate dessert he had allowed himself had been pushing things. This third glass had left him slightly light-headed. But within half an hour of finishing the last, fruity red drop, he was in need of the toilet. And because he had other things floating through his already slightly-floating mind, he completely forgot to knock on the second floor bathroom door before entering. 

Though it was little consolation to Remus’ flushed cheeks, Sirius had forgotten to lock that same door. Remus walked in and practically bumped into Sirius. In mid-piss Sirius looked up, startled. He dribbled a little on the toilet seat and floor before his stream was cut short from surprise. Their eyes met for just a brief moment before similar streams of swear words spilled quickly from their mouths. 

“Fuck. Sirius. So sorry. Didn’t hear… so sorry. I’ll go.”

“Damnit. Just cleaned in here. Fuck it, now I’m… No, Remus, you don’t have to go.”

Remus had turned and was already out the door when Sirius told him not to go. By then, it was too late to hide his embarrassment or his arousal. Luckily, the latter made his need to use the toilet all but disappear. Remus shook his head. “No, sorry, I’ll let you finish.”

“I can’t finish anyway.” There was a hand flat upon Remus’ back now. “Too piss shy.”

Remus gave an embarrassed, forced laugh. He looked back to find Sirius on the threshold of the door, cock hanging limp and free. The man hadn’t even bothered to tuck it away before going after Remus. “You’ve never been shy about a thing in your life, my friend.”

Sirius smiled sheepishly. “Come on, you know that’s not true. You’ve known me too long to believe that.” His gray eyes twinkled mischievously. “Remember that time Snape vanished all my clothes? Everyone in the Gryffindor stands at that Quidditch game saw every bit of me.” 

Remus raised an eyebrow. “It doesn’t look as though you’re having trouble with modesty now.” He nodded in the direction of Sirius’ cock. 

That little nod had Sirius scrambling to stuff himself back in his pants and buttoning up again. “Sorry. Fuck. Too much to drink at dinner. I had four glasses and it went straight to my head. 

Chuckling, “I know the feeling. I’ll just… leave you to it. There are other bathrooms.”

“Oh, well I’m done here for the moment. You can use this one now.” Sirius licked his lips. “Or we can share.” Then, unable to read Remus’ expression, he quickly added, “Or not. I didn’t mean to imply… oh fuck.” His eyes had strayed downward to finally notice what Remus had forgotten to try to conceal. 

Just when Remus thought he could not be more embarrassed, he turned back around, hand to face, head hung slightly. He wanted to Aparate away but with a full bladder, an erection, and a swimming head, he did not trust himself. “Drop it, Padfoot.” 

“Nyuh-uh,” Sirius refused. He put his hand on Remus’ back again, and Remus jumped at the sensation. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Even at our ages, we’re allowed to get drunk and get it up every once in a while. And I’m not as hot as once I was, but I don’t blame you a bit for enjoying my body. If you want another look, I could be persuaded to completely give up my dignity and drop trou again for you. What do you think?”

Remus’ shoulders were tight and his whole body trembled almost imperceptively. His free hand reached down, cupping at his crotch. There was a long silence in which both men stood, Remus trying to find the words and Sirius holding onto hope of a little excitement of the sort he hadn’t had since before Azkaban. 

It seemed like hours, but Remus finally whispered, “Let’s not talk about it out here.”

“No one’s here.”

“Kreatcher’s probably about. And there are the portraits. Not to mention that anyone in the order could stop by at any time. Please…” He turned, looking pleadingly at Sirius. “Back into the bathroom, Pads. Damn it, I’ll explain, but not until the door’s closed and we have a silencing spell up.” 

Sirius was in the mood to play, but acknowledged that Remus wasn’t. So he nodded seriously and moved aside to let Remus back into the bathroom. 

The drops of urine were so small and faint against the beige floor tiles and ceramic bowl, but Remus, with his heightened senses or perhaps with his strong imagination, could smell them. Remus gave his crotch a tight squeeze. Sirius closed the door to the bathroom behind them and did a simple silencing spell. “There. Better now?” he asked.

As if in answer, Remus stepped close and threw his arms around Sirius’ body. Slightly bewildered, Sirius froze on the spot. “I guess that’s a yes?”

Remus nodded. He buried his face against Sirius’ shoulder. 

Sirius put his arms around Remus, rubbing one hand up and down Remus’ back soothingly. “What’s wrong, my friend?”

Remus’ words were weak and muffled. “Do you happen to remember that day when we were young when we found out about masturbation?” 

Sirius chuckled. “How could I forget that?”

*

Remus sat at his desk in his dormitory room, taking advantage of the quiet by knocking out his History of Magic homework. Inch by inch, he wrote everything he knew about the formation and workings of the Ministry of Magic, hoping the whole time that he sounded impartial. He was just getting to a part he dreaded to write, regarding the Ministry’s current policies, when Sirius burst in the door.

“James?” Sirius called, looking around the room. He spotted Remus and headed over. “Have you seen James?”

Remus shook his head. “I think he’s doing that detention with Slughorn this afternoon. Remember?”

Recognition appeared on Sirius’ face. “Right, right.” For a moment, he looked uncertain, as if debating something inwardly. But it seemed as though whatever he wanted to say could not possibly last until the end of James’ detention. He blurted out, “Do you know about wanking?”

Remus’ expression was blank. “Nope. What’s that then?”

Sirius licked his lips and looked a little uncertain. “It’s when you rub your dick like you’re milking it and out comes this white stuff.”

Remus’ expression changed to one of disbelief. “That’s absurd. Who did you hear this from?”

“Some of the older boys. They were talking about it and they teased me when they found out I didn’t know anything about it.” 

Relaxing slightly, Remus sat back in his chair. “They were having you on, Sirius.”

Sirius shook his head. “I don’t know about that… I think… well, I wanted to ask James about it. I’d imagine James knows, if anyone does.”

Remus looked slightly hurt, but replied, “There’s nothing we can’t figure out. Let’s go check the library.”

“Books? That’s your solution? Sometimes you do a good impression of a Ravenclaw, Remus.”

Standing up and reaching for Sirius’ hand, Remus pulled the boy towards the door of their room. “You’ll eat your words once we’re in the library.” 

Truer words, Remus had never said. He bravely led Sirius over to the health and human development section of the stacks. There was no one around them, but Sirius still acted worried and shifty with nervousness as they sat there, going through book after book. 

Just when it seemed that the boys had been making it all up, Remus found just what he had been looking for. “It’s here,” Remus said. “Oh my God, it’s here.” 

“What?” Sirius shoved the books he’d been leafing through aside and leaned into Remus in order to look over his shoulder at the book. “You’re kidding.”

But Remus wasn’t kidding. There it was, in black and white, with text and moving illustrations. They read through the description on the page more than a few times, trying to make sense of it. But mostly they paid attention to the drawings. At the top of the page, there was a cock dangling freely between two legs. A hand reached down and touched it. Then, slowly, it rose upward and stiffened. After the description, on the bottom of the page, there was a stiff cock. A hand passed into the scene and pulled the foreskin. Then the hand slid up and down the shaft. On the opposite page, the hand still moved but liquid sprayed from the cock. 

“Well,” said Sirius finally. “I never!”

Remus smiled and laughed a little. “I didn’t believe you.”

“Yeah, well, for what’s it’s worth, I didn’t really believe me either. That looks… unnatural.”

“But it says here that it’s supposed to feel good.” 

Sirius nodded in agreement. They both read through the section on the page again. And they both stared at the moving pictures. Then, bravely, Remus whispered, “I want to try it.”

For the briefest of moments, Sirius’ eyes went wide with surprise. Then he cleared his throat. “All right.” He looked uncertain, though. 

“Not here,” Remus clarified with a laugh.

“Of course not here,” Sirius said.

“Back in the room?” Remus suggested. 

Sirius nodded nervously.

In no time, the two boys lay on Remus’ bed, staring at each other. “This is weird,” said Sirius. “We don’t know what we’re doing.”

“Can’t be all that hard,” Remus said. “The book made it sound like you just rub yourself a little and then you orgasm.” There was that word again. It sounded technical and not at all pleasurable. It sounded like a yawn or a cough or something not so very sexy.

With a doubtful look, Sirius looked down at his crotch. “I’ve touched myself a bunch of times and I’ve never had anything happen.”

“Maybe you weren’t doing it properly,” Remus reasoned. “Come on. Let’s have it, then.” With that, he raised his hips up a little., reaching under his robes to get to his pants. It was hard to tug them down from that position, so he pulled his robes off entirely and then shoved his pants down. He was consciously aware of Sirius watching him as he took his tiny dick in his hand. 

Slowly, Remus pulled back his foreskin, just as the book had shown. Then he curled his fingers around his member, just as the book had described. It didn’t feel terrible, but it certainly wasn’t the amazing sensation the book had claimed it would be. Remus knew sometimes good things took time and persistence so he kept it up. 

It was slightly strange to have Sirius watch him, but the Marauders had shared a room for nearly a year now and they’d seen each other naked hundreds of times. Still, it was a bit disconcerting at first, since all Sirius was doing was lying there, watching unblinkingly, studying so closely that he could have been taking notes. “Aren’t you going to try it?” Remus asked. He was surprised to find suddenly that he was slightly breathless. 

Sirius seemed to snap out of it. He didn’t rush to get undressed, but he did slowly begin to make the effort. Just as Sirius had his pants down to his ankles, Remus gave a little gasp, and Sirius froze with worry. “What? Are you okay?”

Remus nodded. “It feels…” Remus searched for the words. “Like a very strong tickle.” Remus’ eyes met Sirius’. And, suddenly, Remus realized Sirius wasn’t just skeptical; he was nervous. Maybe even just a little scared. If this was sex… if this had anything to do with sex… Sirius shouldn’t be scared of it. “You’re right,” Remus said. “It is weird. But it’s a good tickle, I promise.” 

Finally, Sirius gave him a trusting smile. Then he flopped back down upon the bed. He stroked himself, just like Remus was doing. Hands slid up and down, sometimes in unison, sometimes opposite each other, sometimes not at all coordinated. Remus watched Sirius a little, curious, but mostly he watched himself. 

It was fascinating to watch his cock twitch. And it was amazing to feel this unique feeling as he stroked it for the first time. Since he’d started first, he wanted to be the first to orgasm. But pretty soon, Sirius was squirming and gasping. 

“Remus,” he said, his voice higher in pitch than normal. “I think I understand now.”

“You feel the tickle?” Remus asked.

Sirius nodded vigorously. “Oh yeah. I think… I think I’m close.”

Jealous, Remus sped up. The tickle intensified. It was a strong urge that had control over his whole body now. He wanted this. Badly. It wouldn’t be fair if Sirius got to go first. Not fair at all. “I’m close, too,” Remus said when it felt like a fib, but the words seemed to bring him closer to the reality. 

Faster. Stronger. Urgent. And… familiar. All too familiar. Was it supposed to feel like this? “Sirius?” Remus said, taking his turn in the realm of uncertainty. “I’m not sure about this. I think… I think I feel…” 

“Me too!” Sirius said, throwing his head back. “It’s coming!” 

Remus was so enthralled, caught up in Sirius’ emotions and his own tickle, that he didn’t realize what was happening to them until it was too late to stop it. 

Sirius’ hand was around his cock as it stuck straight in the air. And liquid did in fact shoot out of it in an arc. Only it wasn’t what it was supposed to be. Likewise, Remus began to wee freely, all over his hand and his crotch, his chest and his bed, his thighs and his body. Remus tried terribly hard to stop, working his muscles, clenching, but failing. With a horrified expression on his face, Remus turned to Sirius. They weren’t coming; they were weeing. Instead of looking disturbed, however, Sirius looked highly amused. 

“Whoops!” he said, playfully. He tiled his head towards Remus. “Guess we need more practice. And we should have less to drink next time.”

Remus hesitated, then couldn’t help smiling as the last of the piss drained unrestrainedly from him.

*

“I was mortified. That was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life,” Sirius admitted. 

Remus laughed. “How we were to know that we couldn’t come if our balls hadn’t dropped yet?”

“We weren’t ready,” Sirius agreed.

“We were only eleven. Apparently we missed that part of the explanation in the book.”

Sirius laughed as well. “We never did try again after that.”

“Speak for yourself,” said Remus. “I’ve masturbated plenty of times, thank you very much.”

The twinkle in his eye made Sirius laugh. “Well, yes, of course. But I meant trying it together. We said we’d give it a go but we never did that again. I suppose I was terrified you’d get it right and I’d wee all over you.” He shook his head. 

Remus leaned back against the door of the bathroom. “I can’t believe you remember that.” His voice was slightly uneven, slightly shaky, and slightly hesitant.

Sirius shrugged and looked away, as if there were something suddenly very interesting about the shower curtain. “Like I said, it was one of the most embarrassing parts of my life. I relived it more than once in Azkaban when the dementors came close. I was able to keep most of the worst moments of my life from them, but little things like that slipped to the surface.” He looked down at the shower mat and the shiny, tile floor. He looked over at the towel rack and the mismatched towels thereon. “So why do *you* remember it, after so many years?”

Closing his eyes, Remus considered his words carefully before answering. “It was one of the most formative moments of my life.” Sirius didn’t understand, but Remus couldn’t blame him. If Remus had been able to come right out and speak the truth, he would have done so. But his nerves got the better of him. He bit his lip.

“I don’t get it,” Sirius said. “It’s been fun reminiscing with you, Moony. Well, not fun exactly… but it’s been weird. And it’s been a way to pass the time. But I still don’t understand what’s wrong.”

Remus sighed heavily. “I remember it so vividly after so many years because I replay it in my head many times when I have a wank.” Quickly, before he could be seen as a pedophile, “Only in my wank fantasies it’s a bit different. In my fantasies, we’re not eleven years old. Instead, we’re the age we are now. And we’re not on my bed in our room at Hogwarts. Instead, we’re on my bed here in Grimmauld Place.”

The gears in Sirius’ head were working. “And in your fantasies, we don’t piss? Instead we come properly?”

Remus wet his lips, that Gryffindor bravery coming to the surface now. “Actually, in my fantasies we do both. First one, then the other. Or, sometimes, just imagining the one is enough to put me over the edge.” 

“That one being the pissing?” Sirius asked. 

Remus answered shyly, “I’m afraid so.” 

It took some time, but Sirius got there in the end. “So it’s a turn-on for you then?” Remus nodded and shrugged. “And when you walked in on me today… huh?” Remus nodded again. 

With a thoughtful expression on his face, Sirius walked over to the toilet. He put down the lid and sat down on it. His legs were spread, his forearms resting on his knees. He clasped his hands, fingers intertwined. He looked down as he twiddled his thumbs. Then he raised his head and looked right at Remus. “Would you settle for a bathroom instead of a bedroom?” 

Remus’ eyes opened wide. “You’re having me on, aren’t you, Padfoot?”

Shaking his head, “I wouldn’t dream of it, my dear Moony.” He smiled over at Remus and then beckoned him over with a wave. “Come here. Take my hands, ‘cause yours are shaking.”

“They’re not,” Remus said stupidly, because they absolutely were. He walked over and held his hands out. When Sirius took them, the sense of comfort was overwhelming. Warmth, strength, reassurance… and Remus smiled down at him. “You don’t have to,” Remus said. “It’s just a silly little kink. I can wank off to this later and be perfectly happy, you know?”

Sirius laughed. “If you want to forget all about this, that’s fine by me. I’m old and senile—”

“Hardly, Pads.” On the contrary, Remus thought he hadn’t looked better since getting out of Azkaban.

“I can forget just fine. But if you want to have some fun with me, if you want to live out a fantasy, if you want to experience your dream, then let’s do this now.” 

Remus had never felt more conflicted. This was too tempting. “Well… I do still need to pee. Quite badly, in fact.”

A wide grin spread across Sirius’ face. “That’s what I like to hear. All right then.” He hopped up to his feet. “So how do we do this? Shall I just whip it out and piss or what?”

Laughing lightly, “Well, if that’s not the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard in my life, I’ll eat my tie!”

Sirius reached out and grabbed Remus’ aforementioned tie. “Don’t do that. It wouldn’t agree with you. And you look so good in a tie. I always thought as much.”

“You did?” Remus asked. “You never said.” His lips were positioned right by Sirius’. So close, and yet he didn’t dare make the move he longed to make. 

“Well,” said Sirius, “I would have said if I’d known what a kinky boy you were. We could have had some good times.” He pressed his lips to Remus’. It was a soft, uncertain kiss at first. The lips were unfamiliar with each other and didn’t know how much of a kiss to kiss. Or was it even appropriate to kiss in the first place when you were there for a little piss play? But they were kissing already and, damn, but it was good. In fact, it was pretty great. Remus put his hands on Sirius’ hips and deepened the kiss. He opened his mouth a little wider, testing the waters, and Sirius took the invitation. Sirius slipped his tongue in and lapped excitedly. Remus answered in kind with a hungry dance of their mouths. It had been so long since Remus had kissed anybody like this, and even longer since Sirius had. For a while, they forgot what they were there for. They were absorbed… and aroused. Highly aroused.

Sirius moaned. He spread his legs and pushed his cock against Remus’ thigh. Then pulled back, rather breathless from the kiss. He leaned a little to the left. “I could piss right now. You could watch it flowing out of me, golden and beautiful. Every drop just for you.” 

Remus whimpered and looked at Sirius with a greedy, needy expression.

“Or,” Sirius said, leaning to the right. “I could piss right now and instead of watching, you could feel it. I could let go and go right on your leg. You could feel it warming you, wetting you. Drops would slide down your leg and pool around your feet.”

Remus whimpered again, louder and needier this time.

“Or,” Sirius proposed a third option. “I could just hold it and you could go first.” With that, Sirius dropped to his knees before Remus. 

“Oh…” Remus shook his head. “Oh you are such a tease.”

“Is that a good thing?” Sirius asked, gazing up at Remus. 

Nodding enthusiastically, “Absolutely.” Remus pulled his wand out to vanish their clothes at once, but Sirius grabbed it from him. 

Sirius insisted, “Not so fast.” He vanished Remus’ socks and shoes. Then he did the same to his own. When the cold air suddenly hit Remus’ feet, Remus wiggled his toes. The cuffs of his pants brushed against his ankles and felt wrong. He wanted them gone. But Sirius looked up and vanished his shirt and undershirt instead. 

Remus’ wand was there in the air between them, waiting, doing nothing. Remus stared at it, as if he could make it do what he wanted it to do. But Sirius flexed his fingers and tightened his grip. Then the wand tilted and the tip touched Remus’ bare chest. Remus shivered and felt the tip slid across his chest, tracing the outlines of scars and the curves of his defined chest. As the smooth, recently-polished tip slid over to one of Remus’ nipples, the tight little nub hardened. And, accordingly, Remus’ cock jumped. A tingle rushed through his body as the wand touched nipple. “Sirius,” he pleaded in just a whisper. 

But Sirius only shook his head. Then he nuzzled Remus’ crotch. “If you’re hard, you can’t piss, right?” Sirius asked, reading Remus’ flushed expression. “Which do you want, then?” He leaned forward and pressed his nose into Remus’ crotch. Then, magically, he transformed into the great, big, black dog. The dog nuzzled, sniffed, and snuffled. His cold, wet nose took in everything, and his gray eyes looked up at Remus knowingly. And Remus could see him smile somehow. Then he transformed out of his animagus form. “Pissing it is, then.” 

And off came Remus’ trousers. Sirius’ eyebrows rose. “Black boxers, Moony?” 

“Black,” Remus said, nodding. “Sirius Black.” He exhaled deeply. “Sirius Black, I’ve really got to pee.”

Then, replacing the surprised expression, came a great grin. “Well, get a move on then.” 

“Are you sure?” Remus asked. “Last chance to turn back.”

Sirius winked and vanished the rest of his own clothes before making Remus’ boxers vanish. Sirius reached up and curled his fingers around Remus’ cock in a gentle, hold. The two men were naked together in the bathroom, with their flaws and urges plain for each other to see. They looked at each other, excited, questioning, unsure. 

Then Remus released. Out it flowed. Remus marveled at the combined relief and thrill of it all, wondering how in the world he could have hesitated to do this. There was nothing so good, nothing so amazing, nothing so spectacular as living out one of his fantasies. 

Sirius kept hold of Remus’ cock, directing the stream down so that it hit Sirius right in the chest. Remus closed his eyes, savoring the feeling of letting go. Then he realized he was missing the moment and quickly opened his eyes up again. Sirius’ eyes were closed as well, but he had a similar look of bliss on his face. It was that expression that finally let Remus know this was all right. It was that expression that made Remus moan. Even when Sirius opened his eyes again, that expression remained. 

Sirius adjusted the angle slightly, lifting upward, and let the piss trail from his chest—which glistened with tiny golden droplets now—to his neck, then to his chin, and then to his mouth. He tasted it, letting it into his mouth, then angled back down. His face twitched, veering away from bliss a little. 

Remus laughed. “It’s all right,” he said. “You don’t have to like that part.”

Nodding, “Good.” He gave Remus the most reassuring smile possible. “Good. Because I love the rest. I hope you never stop.”

But even as he said it, Remus’ flow was weakening. Remus strained, trying to push more out and make it last longer. But it eventually it slowed to a trickle and then it was but a few drops remaining. Remus reached down but Sirius was still holding his cock and it was Sirius who shook him off, getting rid of the last little bits, stray droplets flying freely. 

Then, before Remus knew what was happening, Sirius had taken Remus’ cock into his mouth. Remus stared down in amazement as Sirius’ tongue massaged and stroked the head and shaft the way it had played in Remus’ mouth. Remus hardened almost at once. “Oh *fuck* Sirius!” 

Sirius grinned around the cock. “Fuck my mouth,” he mumbled, mouth full. “I can take it all.”

Remus’ hips jerked forward and he moaned again at the hot, wet, deep hole Sirius was giving him. But then it occurred to him that it wasn’t just Sirius’ mouth… it was Sirius. Sirius drenched in his piss. Sirius ready and obliging. Sirius, who he’d walked in on in mid-piss. Sirius he’d dreamed of fucking ever since he’d learned what that was. Remus bit his lip to keep from confessing all this. Instead, he managed to whisper, “Want to watch you piss.”

“Oh, of course.” Sirius nodded vigorously. “I want to wee for you. Would you like to see that? Feel that?”

Remus nodded. His mouth felt dry. He wanted to come so badly that the tingles practically overpowered him. But he preferred to wait until Sirius had begun. He was holding out, hoping that this would be even more amazing. He was sure it had to be amazing. “Do it,” Remus panted. “Do it for me. All for me. I’m ready.” He thrust forward. His back arched and his head tilted back. “I’m sooooo very ready.” 

“All right,” Sirius said. “Here it goes…” It took a few extra seconds for the message to travel through Sirius’ body from his brain to his crotch. It took a few extra seconds for Sirius’ muscles to relax enough to let it out. But when it did, Remus was in awe.

It was even more amazing to watch Sirius this time, because Sirius was pissing just for him. Despite the fact that Sirius had already pissed a little, he had a wonderfully strong stream now. It flowed out in a glorious, golden arc, splashing onto the floor, Sirius’ knees, and Remus’ feet. The sound was stimulating. The warmth was encouraging. The smell was unmistakable. And the sight was just spectacular.

Remus lost it then. He came unrestrainedly into Sirius’ mouth, and this time Sirius had no trouble at all tasting and swallowing. And Remus enjoyed every second. But, more importantly, he loved it when he saw Sirius’ piss was giving way to come. Not only was Sirius humoring him, but it also seemed like Sirius was enjoying himself. 

When both Remus and Sirius came down from their respective blissful heights, Sirius looked up at Remus. Remus cupped Sirius’ face tenderly. “I hope that was all right,” he said. 

“More than all right.” 

“Really? You’re not just humoring me? You really liked it?”

“Absolutely. I loved that. Didn’t you?”

Remus nodded emphatically. “I loved it more than I can express.”

“Oh, I think you expressed it quite well a moment ago.” Sirius grinned up at him. “Shall I clean you up then?”

“Just wait one minute.” Remus pulled Sirius up to his feet and held him close. “I want to savor this so I can remember it always.” Remus hugged Sirius close, their limp cocks rubbing. That made Remus shiver a little from the hypersensitivity of a post-orgasmic moment. But the remains of the wetness from piss and come together, dripping down their legs, felt so good.

Then Remus spoke every cleaning spell he knew, and Sirius added one or two Remus didn’t know. Within a minute, they were dry and standing in a pristine bathroom. 

“That was magnificent,” Remus stated. “Thank you.”

“I was happy to oblige,” said Sirius. “I’d love to do it again sometime. Though… maybe next time… we can try one out of my fantasies?” 

Remus considered only briefly. That sounded more than fair. “It’s a deal.”

It's true I always thought you were a hunk   
And I don't mind my men hairy once a month   
You're such a tease I'm on my knees   
Oh won't you share my bathroom please  
~’Howl at the Moon’ by The Moaning Myrtles  



End file.
